


Sidetracked

by bellaliemy



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaliemy/pseuds/bellaliemy
Summary: On the way home from the studio, Matt and Chris get a bit side tracked





	Sidetracked

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MuseSlash's 2017 tea time event  
> I would be lying if I didn’t say this was self indulgent somewhat. God, I love when Matt wears anything around his beautiful neck.

It was a cool autumn day, yet Matt was wearing the biggest V neck in history. Chris felt it was almost as if his boyfriend was teasing him. Matt’s smooth, clear skin around his collarbones had always made Chris a little too excited for comfort, and the gold chain around his neck only added to his hidden blush.   
They were walking back from the studio to enjoy the cool, crisp air. Chris couldn’t help but sneak glances at Matt’s chain. In the soft afternoon sunlight it glittered enticingly, giving Chris the inexplicable urge to stroke and kiss the area.   
  
It must be some new kind of kink, Chris thought. The chain made Matt look so masculine, so sexy. He’d never been quite this bothered by necklaces or jewelry on past girlfriends or boyfriends.   
  
But then again, Matthew made Chris feel more than anyone else.   
  
“Something on your mind, big boy?” Chris could hear the smirk in Matt’s voice when he caught on to his furtive glances.   
  
“Nothing, nothing.” Chris’s already rosy cheeks darken with a rush of red.   
  
Matt turned his head towards his boyfriend as they stopped near an alley. “Ah ah, no secrets today, Chrissy. Spill.”   
  
“Your chain, uh, is kinda..sexy.”  
  
“Hm? Is it now?” Matt reached up and fingered the chain around his neck.   
  
Chris stared as his long, thin fingers curled around the gold chain, heightening his sudden desire.   
  
“Y-yes,” he croaked.   
  
“Good.” Matt took a step towards Chris, pushing him into the alley wall. “I thought you would like it. You like the V neck too? I know you have a thing for them.”  
  
“Oh god! Yes,” Chris looked downward at the smaller man in front of him, dominating his space. Matt, although the smaller of the pair, He loved him like this. He loved when Matt took charge.   
  
“Would you like it more if I skipped the shirt next time?”  
  
There was a definite yes from Chris who shook his head furiously in agreement.  
  
Matt took another step forward, his chest almost flush with his boyfriend’s, and an arm shot out to the wall space beside Chris. He looked up from his fixation with the chain with a piercing gaze.   
  
“I wonder how this chain would look around- ”  
  
A ringing interrupted his thought. Matt pulled his phone out from his pocket. It was Dom.   
  
“What now, Dominic? I’m busy.” You could heat the impatience in his voice, over enunciating the nic.   
  
Chris couldn’t make out what Dom had to say.   
  
“Listen, like I said, I’m busy. I’ve got things to do.” Matt raised an eyebrow at Chris’s burst of giggling.  
Matt finally hung up and shoved his phone away. Before Chris could let out another giggle, Matt shoved his lips onto his boyfriend’s.  
  
Chris pulled back for a quick second. “Things to do?” Chris teased him, yet he was not able to endure more than a couple seconds without Matt’s lips on his own. And he wasn’t surprised at all as he continued to kiss Matt how quickly he threw his tongue into play. Matt was always one to cut to the chase, at least when it came to spontaneous sex in an alley.  
  
But Chris couldn’t help the shudder that spread through his body when Matt cupped his growing arousal through his jeans.  
  
“Shut up and get your fucking pants off.”  
  
Ever so elegant, Chris chuckled to himself.   
  
And so Chris found himself with his pants and underwear around his ankles, cock half hard in the cool November air...in a fucking alley. How romantic.  
  
It was a good thing that Chris didn’t care about romance once Matt dropped to his knees for an impromptu blow job.  
  
It was also a good thing that Chris didn’t black out during the impromptu blow job. The fucker he called his boyfriend sure could throw damn good neck.  
  
Matt knew just how to kiss and suck and lick to make man cum for days. The way his head bobbed expertly along his length and the way his gold chain swung with every movement turned Chris on beyond fuck. But after a few blissful minutes of the perfectly tight heat of Matt’s mouth that brought Chris painfully close to orgasm, Matt grabbed the base of his cock and let off. He was wearing the same lusty smile as Chris, only with considerably more drool around his lips. Chris whined at the loss of stimulation.  
  
Matthew stood up to gift Chris with sloppy, open-mouthed kisses once more. Chris appreciated Matt’s slow, steady pumping of his fist around his cock, so much that he barely noticed that Matt was obscenely clothed until he ground his hips on rough denim.   
  
“Please take..take off your jeans..” Chris asked between kisses.  
  
Matt moved his attention to Chris’s neck with an agreeable hum. He tugged his jeans down past his hips.   
Suddenly Chris found himself with fingers at his mouth and a dick probing insistently at his entrance.   
  
“Suck.”  
  
Chris took the fingers into his mouth eagerly. He rolled his tongue around Matt’s long digits, letting them go with a wet pop.  
  
Matt wasted no time in giving Chris a short prep before spitting on his hand, stroking himself to full hardness, and sliding home into his tight ass with a groan. His hips immediately struck a fast and brutal rhythm.  
It wasn’t sweet. It wasn’t romantic.   
  
Matt fucked Chris hard in a dirty, public alleyway.  
  
And Chris loved every slutty, slutty second of it.  
  
He whined as Matt hit his prostate with a rolling thrust. He felt the intense rush of heat that he craved whenever Matt fucked him. His knees threatened to buckle beneath him as Matt drilled over and over into his wonderfully sensitive prostate.  
  
Soon Matt lost his hips to a frantic rhythm as he grew closer and closer to his finish.   
  
“Chr- Chris..close..cum for me baby…”  
  
Chris lost all thought to orgasm as he came with a shout, Matt following soon after. He slumped back into the dirty alley wall as his knees really did give out. Matt clung to his body and mumbled beneath his boyfriend’s face.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I said I love you, you dumbass.”


End file.
